H2O: Just Add Water, Season 4
by Boxoffandoms
Summary: From where season 3 left off, we follow the storyline of the 3 girls, Cleo, Rikki and Bella, as I believe it was intended to continue on. Relationships, family, mer-troubles, work, magic and more.


**Season 4, Episode 1: Closure Part 1 of 2**

 **With enough reviews and views, i'll continue the story. I only want 2 or 3 reviews on this but I just want to know that H2O is still as popular on here as it desearves to be. First story on this account but not my first story ever. Can't wait for you to read it! - Holly**

\--

'...she's moved on Zane'

'Well this cafe hasn't. Put the sign back up'

\--

(1 week after graduation)

Cleo, Rikki and Bella had met up for the first time all together since graduation. It seemed like the end of school was the begining of adult life and there was already so much to catch up on. The three met outside the Cafe and Cleo was the first to speak after they had all greeted each other.

'Rikki, are you sure you're okay hanging out here? We can find somewhere else if-'

'-No. No, it's fine, it's just Zane', Rikki said assurtively. Since graduation, things had looked better between the girls and Zane; their secret seemed safe and there was light humour between Rikki and him after the ceremony.

However Rikki's quick to answer response lead to her to storm ahead so the other girls wouldn't see her face whilst talking about the topic of Zane. On entering the cafe she walked straight into a tall figure, unsurprisingly, the manager himself.

'Uh sorry. Hi Rikki', said Zane stopping for what looked like the first time that day.

'Hi', replied Rikki as they passed each other swiftly appearing to forget each others contact immedietly after.

The Cafe was packed and people were queing for juices. Kim, Cleo's younger sister, was attempting to make smoothies behind the bar and another guy was making coffee's, one of Zanes useless friends.

'Can you hurry that up Nate, customers are waiting!' Zane shouted as he stormed back in, 'time is money!'

'So how's the marine park Cleo?', Bella asked enthusiastically. Rikki smiled and sarcastically responded 'I think we're lucky to have dragged her away'.

'It's goood but it sucks that I don't get a summer holiday. This is the first day off i've had this week.' Cleo responded smiling but showing how drained she was. After overacheiving in her science marks, she applied for a higher position at the marine park working with Dolfin health care and nursing. The training scheme involved was low pay but was so much better that moving away from home for University.

'Aw yeah but come on, it has to be rewarding. Besides, i'm waiting for University to come around and everyone else is too busy to relax and have a holiday like me', Bella said.

'What about you Rikki, what's your plans', Cleo asked inquisitively.

'Well after being a manager at this place, it shouldn't be too hard to get a new job. I'll see where life takes me', Rikki said with a eye roll and a smile, 'I did a little research into diving for artifacts, it's risky but seems like a pretty laid back job. As long as I find something, people don't ask how I found it'.

'Awesome, you should totally go for it', Bella said, finishing her drink, then continueing, 'anyway, i've gotta go and meet Will for a bit, i'll talk to you guys later'. She rose from her chair and left the Cafe.

\--

'Bella! I've got a surprise for you', Will said as he reached into one of his pockets. He pulled out a box with a dainty bracelet inside with a little heart dangling from it.

'Happy 6 months! I know we didn't plan to do anything but I saw this and thought that it would go with that dress you bought the other day for the gig'

'Oh thanks Will, it's gorgeous. I totally forgot that today was an aniversary, sorry', Bella replied guiltily. She took his hand in hers and they walked out of the boat shed and towards the beach.

'What's been happening with the whole Sophie thing?', Bella said. Since Ryan and Sophie blew up mako, Will and Sophie have hardly spoken.

'She was pretty hung up on the mako crystals but I convinced her that it wasn't worth losing me for, at least for now' Will said.

'Let's hope she stays convinced, I heard she was fired from the Cafe though which is a good thing', Bella said, looking to Will with a half hearted smile. With Sophie away from the Cafe and Mako, the girls could feel less watched. Sophie had destroyed more than maki that day and it was a sigh of relief to know that she was off the tracks of finding out their secret.

'Yeah, we're free to hang out at mako without fear. Speaking of, do you want to go for a dive? I gotta get some practice in for a competition next week and moral support would be great', Will suggested as they approached the beach which was packed due to schools ending.

'um, maybe i'll catch up with you later, this place looks kinda busy. Don't want anyone to see me', Bella said.

\--

Back at the Cafe, Lewis walked in and darted straight towards the two mermaids who were sitting in a booth together.

'Hi Rikki. Hi Cleo, i've been looking for you everywhere. It's my final week here before going back to study abroad, any chance we could at least spend this afternoon together?', Lewis asked desperately. Cleo looked across at Rikki pleadingly, awaiting her permission.

'Go, have fun! I'm okay, i'll head to the moon pool and catch you and Bella later', Rikki said as Lewis was practically pulling Cleo off her seat to leave.

'okay, i'll catch you later, I promise!' Cleo became quieter as she looked back and walked out.

Rikki stood up, watching the Cafe getting even more busy and the staff struggling to keep up. She walked to the managers door and knocked twice.

'Come in', a familiar voice spoke. 'I'm a little busy right now, can it wait for- Rikki?'

'Hi Zane, keeping up with bills I see', she sarcastically remarked.

'Ha ha, if you've come here to mock me, go ahead but it's been crazy in here lately. You know I could really do with a hand round here, if you're interested', Zane looked up. His face was less hopeful and more playful in his suggestion. He knew Rikki would refuse.

'I'm good. I can come back another time if now's not the time-' Rikki started

'I'm free later. How about we go out for drinks after I close up and talk then?' Zane replied

'I don't want to go on a date Zane, I just want some answers, that's all', Rikki explained.

'Okay, whatever you need, I can do it on your terms' Zane replied.

'Good', Rikki left the room and the Cafe.

\--

'How long are you gone for this time Lewis?' Cleo asked with a tear down her eye and arms around his neck. They were sitting on the beach as the evening began to draw in.

'At least 6 months Cleo, I wish I didn't have to go', Lewis replied

'What if you find someone else?'

'I doubt that Cleo, I don't get looked after this well on site and all the girls there are more interested in cells than men', Lewis replied in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

'Oh Lewis'

'Cleo, you'll be alright, you have work and Bella and Rikki and if anything happens; i'm only a phone call away', Lewis assured and put his arm around her waist.

'Thanks Lewis but it won't be the same. I won't be able to celebrate my promotion with you and if the water starts attacking us again, you can't just come and save me' Cleo said leaning on his shoulder. 'I know this important to you, I want you to be happy but it's horrible not having you here'.

'Just because i'm overseas, doesn't mean i've stopped caring or being your boyfriend Cleo', Lewis said.

'I know', she admitted, 'and i'm still your girlfriend and your mermaid'.

They drew a heart on the beach and met hands, joining them as they watched the sun go down over the horizon.

\--

Teasers for part 2:

'I have changed, i've grown up and if you saw that then maybe we could do something'

'He's leaving and I don't know how i'm supposed to carry on and not have someone to cover my back, our backs'

\--

 **So...Episode 1 part 1 thoughts? Please leave a review so I know who s interested. I'm doing 2 parts per episode so I can leave cliffhangers mwahahahaha. I aim to upload once a week maybe...but I am in year 13 so..stress from school may catch up with me. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW FOR MORE**


End file.
